


La cage dorée

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: 🍰  🎀 ᏉᏋᏒᏕᏗᎥᏝᏝᏋᏕ 🎀  🍰 [1]
Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ambition, Brotherhood, Brothers, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Developing Relationship, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, France (Country), Freedom, Freedom Fighters, Frustration, Homosexuality, Hypocrisy, Jealousy, Kings & Queens, Luxury, M/M, Male Homosexuality, No Beta, Nobility, Palace, Platonic Life Partners, Princes & Princesses, Promiscuity, Public Sex, Royalty, Semi-Public Sex, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Versailles - Freeform, monchevy - Freeform, no beta we die like men, one short, orgies lol, prince philippe of France
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: In his head he always wondered, "What does it matter?" and he gave it all.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Well, I finally got to watch the series "Versailles." Actually, I had to jump a lot of scenes because it includes a bunch of sex in between and I really found it unnecessary, it made me uncomfortable. Beyond that, I loved the homosexual couple, the actor who plays the prince is gorgeous!





	La cage dorée

_"Why the long face? You know what, I think I know what you need to change that."_

_"I want to believe you have not noticed yet, but I am the king's brother. How dare you talk to me like that!"_

_"Oh, but I know who you are! You are Prince Philippe of France! Believe me, I am good at recognizing pretty faces."_

The first meeting was not exactly smooth or peaceful. The prince, a young man in his late twenties, only felt resentment and frustration. They say that being a king is tough because you have a whole country on your back, but being the second one, the spare, it means to carry the glory of the superior over your back and to devour jealousy reluctantly. Philippe de Bourbon has absolutely no one by his side. In his childhood, he learned through the bad ways that no matter what he achieves, he is and will always be the spare, "the brother of the future king of France". Although he is well aware of it, it does not mean he accepts it. Rebelliousness was the ultimate escape; no rules, no adherence to the wishes of the nobility, he would do it in his own way. When he understood that his sexual preference dictated that men were to his liking more than women did, he gave it no thought at all, and he simply embraced the promiscuity. In his head he always wondered, _"What does it matter?"_ and he gave it all.

_"I must say, what does your brother say to all this? The prince of France himself having daily orgies with other men."_

_"What my brother says, I give a damn. Or what, will you go to him and complain about it?"_

_"Oh, no, no. Of course not. What would be fun in that? What I would complain about is that you still do not invite me to your bed, but we can negotiate it. What do you say?"_

It all started as a game. The sexual intercourse was merely to pass the time; he never in his sanest mind thought of a serious relationship, his goal was always to get rid of the stress, to let those bad feelings flow through the flesh and sweat. However, life is unpredictable, and eventually, he began to sleep with increasingly fewer men just to share his bed with Chevalier de Lorraine. His carefree attitude was just a mask, and that makes him as similar to Philippe than anyone else; Chevalier joked and had a naughty and somewhat inappropriate attitude when it came to socializing, but at night he was as sensible as a child without his mother, worried if his lover would abandon him or not.

In the blink of an eye, he was already a 30-year-old man. The prince no longer knows how to feel towards his brother; sometimes, he dreams that they are two little kids, playing with the pillows in his elegantly ornate chamber. Afterward, Philippe sees his older brother fall asleep, and he takes advantage of the moment to grab a pillow to suffocate him; when the prince wakes up, all sweaty and desperately trying to get as much air as possible to his lungs, guilt gnaws at him because somehow, he enjoyed it. The palace of Versailles is undergoing construction, and Philippe of France only feels disgusted; it is like a Pandora’s box, a kind of golden cage where all corruption, avarice, sins, malice and coldness coexist. The very nobility in its purest splendor.

_"Tell me, if you do not have to perform the role of prince, what life would you gladly have?"_

_" Do not speak nonsense, you know I can not stop being a prince."_

_" For that very reason, my darling, I am asking you. Use your imagination."_

_"I learned from an early age that fantasy does not serve nor help you to live."_

_"I must say, it would have been nice to live together in a little house."_

_" Do not attempt to deceive yourself, you are not one of those who are content with little, you adore luxuries."_

_"Yes, I do like luxury but that is because it is how I had to live, this is not on me to blame! now, if I had been born in poverty..."_

He wants to run through the forest, to leave the revolting city and to distance himself from everything and everyone. He desires it, but it is impossible because he is unable to escape from the beautiful cage. Chevalier de Lorraine is the only one by his side. Both comprehend each other, both loathe hypocrisy of the nobility but play alongside in order not to collapse; with every kiss, every thrust, and every moan, the prince feels that he is not that lost, or even not yet.

* * *

* * *

* * *

💖


End file.
